


Lecturing Lenny

by SideQuestPublications



Series: Flash Sideways [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Early Draft, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideQuestPublications/pseuds/SideQuestPublications
Summary: In which Lisa lectures Lenny about his sex life. In public.An older draft of a scene from my Flash Sideways fanfic. Takes place during Flash S1E15 Out of Time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember that pinky ring Sara found so annoying, right? ;)

_taptaptaptaptap_  
  
"Still a pity you don't have those super guns anymore," Lisa was saying. "I'd love to see you guys in action."  
  
_taptaptaptaptap_  
  
"Yeah, well, you know your brother," Mick replied. "He gets insulted when we use too much power against weaker enemies; he doesn't want anyone thinking he _needs_ a super weapon."  
  
_TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP_  
  
"I mean," Mick continued, one eye beginning to twitch as the tapping got louder, "we only used them the last couple of times because he was obsessed with that speed freak."  
  
_TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP_  
  
"But usually it's got to be 'ordinary bullets for ord—' god _damm_ it, Len! I am _this_ close to tearing that finger straight off!"  
  
Snart continued to stare pensively out the window, chin resting in the palm of one hand. He lifted the pinky on his other hand—and the offending ring—once more, glanced at Mick to gauge how serious the man's threat was, then folded both hands into his lap with a sigh. He returned to staring out at the darkening sky.  
  
Lisa and Mick exchanged a bewildered look. "You're awful quiet today," Lisa said. She glanced at Mick again then added, "Quiet... _er_." She gave her brother a playful shove. "Come on, you've barely touched your food. You know grandpa would be upset if he thought you didn't like this place anym—hey! _Mick_!"  
  
" _He's_ not eating," Mick said through a mouthful of Snart's breakfast. "No sense letting good food go to waste." He grimaced. "Eggs are cold," he complained before devouring another forkful.  
  
"I was thinking about Alexa," Snart admitted before he could stop himself. He braced himself for the usual lecture.  
  
Lisa groaned. "It's been, what? A year now? More? _Why_ do you keep letting that bitch mess with your head? I love you, Lenny, and I would trust you about most anything else, but you have got the _worst_ judgment when it comes to your sex life. She _played_ you, all right? She got what she wanted and took off, and you let her make a fool out of you because you were more interested in getting into her pants than in getting the job done. The sooner you accept that, and the sooner you get over her, the better off you'll be."

**Author's Note:**

> The final version of this scene has Len interrupting Lisa before she can get very far. Apparently even Mr. Stoic himself can get horribly embarrassed when his baby sister criticizes his sex life in public.  
> Not to mention that is not why he was thinking of Alexa... or so he claims. (Y'all also remember why he kept mentioning her in Legends of Tomorrow, right?)
> 
> I so need to come up with a picture of this scene.


End file.
